Pokemon Black and White Chronicles
by shadowgamer75
Summary: Falcon a ten year old kid is about to embark on a journey full of excitement, on this journey Falcon will be joined by Mincinno
1. Intro

I'm sending you all back to the beginning of Falcon's journeys

Through this we will meet many rivals and pokemon and of course The mystrey crim sindicat The Ice Masks


	2. Story 1- Journey of beginnings

**Pokemon** **Black ****and White chronicles: Journey of beginnings**

Falcon is a ten year old kid who is about to embark on his very first Pokemon journey, that's if he can get up.

In a small mountain village near Nuvema Town, Falcon's mum was returning from the big garden at the back of Falcon's home with big fresh Oran Berries for a little Chinchilla Pokemon sat on a chair at the counter top.

"Mincinno would you do me a favour and go up stairs to wake up Falcon" asked Falcon's mum

"Chinno" said Mincinno nodding as he jumped off the chair

Mincinno ran up the stairs into a big upstairs bedroom, Mincinno looked at a big bed where his best friend was sleeping.

Mincinno pounced onto the bed and tickled Falcon's feet, nothing happened so Mincinno used his Thunder Bolt and shocked his trainer into waking up.

After getting dressed Falcon came down stairs to see his mum ready to see him off.

"Falcon my big boy are you ready to go" said Falcon's mum

"Yes Mum I'm ready my bags packed and Mincinno's ready to go" said Falcon

"Oh good before I forget hears a hair brush for Mincinno's fur, a small lunch and of course your cap" said Falcon's mum

"Thank you mum I'm gunna miss you" said Falcon

"Im going to miss my two boys" said Falcon's mum hugging Falcon and Mincinno

"it's going to be a long day I better get going" said Falcon

Falcon and Mincinno set off towards Nuvema Town, it was about a two hour trip if he didn't stop but he would have to for lunch or a break.

Falcon had received Mincinno as an egg from his Mum and Dad at Christmas when he was four after Falcon's dad died the two boy were the men off the house.

About an hour into the trip, Falcon sat down near a river to eat his lunch while Mincinno found a apple.

Soon they set off again and arrived at Professor Junipers lab to sign up to be a trainer and to compete in the Pokemon League, their was already and trainer there.

Falcon looked and recognised the trainer it was his Pokemon trainer school rival Damien, he still had his Pokemon Timburr who had beaten Mincinno many times at the trainer school.

"Hey Professor remember me" said Falcon running

"Of course Falcon great to see you" said Professor Juniper

"You too and Damien its been a while" said Falcon

"I see you still have Mincinno why keep him as that" said Damien

"I'm proving that Mincinno doesn't need to evolve to win battles and why are you having a go at me when you've got Timburr" said Falcon

"Unlike you I'm going to evolve my Pokemon and mop the floor with you in the Pokemon league" said Damien

"Bring it on" said Falcon

"Boys boys calm down while your both hear I can give you your Pokedex's and Poke-balls" said the professor

"Awesome" said Damien

Damien got his gear and started to walk away ready to start his journey, Falcon wanted to have a battle.

Damien agreed and walked around the back off the lab to get ready.

Soon Falcon was ready to battle, the battle was going to be a one on one.

Mincinno used Quick Attack and was blocked by Timburr's wooden block, Timburr used Mach Punch but Mincinno dodged and used Quick Attack, Timburr grabbed Mincinno by the tail and used Mach punch.

Mincinno was sent flying by Timburr, he tried to stand up but fell over knocked out.

"Good job Timburr return" said Damien walking off

"You did great Mincinno" said Falcon. Picking his fallen friend

Professor Juniper healed Mincinno and gave Falcon his poke balls, eventually Falcon set off into the near by woods that would lead him to Accumula Town.

Falcon liked looking for wild Pokemon, since there wasn't many friends in the village his age he would find Pokemon and study them.

Mincinno's ears started to twitch, as Falcon was walking a Purrloin pounced down onto Falcon and pushed Mincinno off.

The Purrloin took a bag of Oran Berries from Falcon's bag, Falcon turned round to see the Purrloin standing on two legs.

Falcon got his Poke dex out and scanned Purrloin.

" Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back" said the robotic voice of the poke dex

Purrloin wanted to battle for the Oran Berries, Mincinno used Quick Attack with out command knocking Purrloin away, Purrloin came in close and used Scratch.

Mincinno blocked with its paws and used Thunder Bolt, Purrloin fell over and Falcon picked it up and gave it a Oran Berry.

After a couple of minutes Purrloin felt better but quickly went back to stealing instead of getting anything it caught it self in one of Falcon's Poke-balls.

A bit later a Sewaddle fell out of a tree in front off Falcon, Sewaddle was helped up by Falcon and seemed to like Falcon.

Falcon got out his Poke dex and scanned the Sewaddle.

"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce" said the Pokedex

"Awesome" said Falcon throwing a Poke-ball

The poke-ball sucked Sewaddle inside and after three quick rocks back and forth it stopped the Sewaddle was Falcon's.

At a Pokemon Center Falcon healed his team and set off again towards Accumula Town.

**CURRENT TEAM****-**

**Mincinno**

**Purrloin**

**Sewaddle**

**CURRENT BADGES-**

**0**


	3. Story 2- A whole flock off trouble

Pokemon Black and White chronicles- A whole flock of trouble

Last time Falcon begun his journey, but not before his first ever Pokemon Mincinno was beaten by his rival Damien and his Timburr.

After they headed off on day one alone Falcon caught two Pokemon Purrlion and Sewaddle.

What will happen today?

Falcon only begun his journey yesterday but he already has three Pokemon.

"Let's go Purrloin and Sewaddle its time to chill out" said Falcon

Two poke-balls were flung into the air and out popped Purrloin and Sewaddle, the Pokemon met each other and quickly started to play with a bouncy ball that was in Falcon's bag.

Falcon begun preparations on lunch, soon Mincinno ran up to Falcon followed by Sewaddle and Purrloin.

Falcon soon got what Mincinno was on about, Mincinno and Purrloin wanted to test their skills out.

Mincinno and Purrloin got ready to battle, Purrloin had lost to Mincinno in one move last time so that was not going to happen again.

Purrloin used Double Team followed by Fury Swipes, the double team Purrloin's also charged at Mincinno.

Mincinno stood still then jumped up above Purrloin and the double team Purrloin and slammed right down on top of Purrloin with a barrage of Double Slap, Purrloin got back up and used Assist.

Assist was going to be a move of either Mincinno's or Sewaddle or even one of Purrloin's own moves, The assist was a String Shot one of Sewaddle's moves this wrapped Mincinno up in a strong thick web like string then Purrloin charged at Mincinno with Fury Swipes which cut the string freeing Mincinno to use Double Slap.

Purrloin dropped to the ground but not knocked out Falcon stopped the battle since it was lunch time.

Falcon presented Mincinno, Purrloin and Sewaddle with Pokemon food with a quartered Oran Berry on top while he had sandwiches that he'd made.

During lunch a large flock off Pidove used Gust blowing stuff around they grabbed Sewaddle and a few camping supplies.

Falcon started to chase the Pidove with Mincinno and Purrloin close behind, he got his Poke dex out and scanned the Pidove.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects" said the Poke Dex

They kept on running, soon they reached a clearing in the forest and found all the Pidove but where was Sewaddle.

There were too many Pidove to take out with just Mincinno and Purrloin, so Falcon had to try and take on the leader of the flock.

Falcon stepped out in front of the Pidove and asked his Pokemon to come too, the Pidove begun to get a bit angry.

Mincinno used Double Slap and knocked a few Pidove away only causing them to use Roost, Purrloin used Fury Swipes on the Pidove for them to use Roost.

Mincinno used Thunder Bolt and Purloin used Night Slash managing to knock out the Pidove, but just then a bigger Pidove landed.

Sewaddle crawled out of the bushes and asked Falcon if he could take on Pidove, Falcon agreed.

Pidove used Quick Attack and made contact with Sewaddle,Sewaddle got back up and used String Shot and as Pidove got back a flew into the air Sewaddle through it into the ground and using Tackle then using String Shot again throwing Pidove into a tree then using Tackle, knocking Pidove out.

"Go Poke Ball" said Falcon throwing his Poke Ball at Pidove

The pokeball rocked back and forth, it stopped Falcon had caught his very own Pidove.

Falcon picked up his Poke Ball and celebrated then turned to Sewaddle and picked him up putting him on his shoulder, Purrloin sat on the other shoulder and Mincinno jumped into Falcon's arms.

The four friends set off further on towards Accumula Town.

**Current Team-**

**Mincinno**

**Purrloin**

**Sewaddle**

**Pidove**

**Current Badges-**

**0**


	4. Story 3- Bye Purrloin take good care

Pokemon Black and White chronicles- Bye Purrloin take good care

Falcon has finally made it to Accumula Town, what adventure will he have today?

Falcon waists no time

"Welcome to Accumula town's Pokemon Center" said Nurse Joy

"Hello would you please heal my Pokemon" asked Falcon

"Of course you must be new I'm Nurse Joy" said Nurse Joy

"Thank you Nurse Joy and yes I'm new, my names Falcon" said Falcon

"Oh great nice to meet you Falcon let me introduce my Pokemon Audino" said Nurse Joy calling Audino

A bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored Pokemon came out of the other room, Falcon got out the Pokedex and scanned Audino.

"Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds" said the Pokedex

"What an awesome Pokemon your also cute" said Falcon

Audino laughed and walked behind the desk, Nurse Joy gave Falcon a tray to put his Pokeballs on.

Mincinno jumped onto the tray and Audino carried it into the healing room the give them a rest, after they'd been healed Falcon threw his Poke balls into the air and out popped Purrloin, Sewaddle and Pidove, then Nurse Joy came over.

"Falcon your Pokemon passed their examination with flying colours" said Nurse Joy

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Falcon

"Have you contacted your mum yet" asked Nurse Joy

"No I haven't I will straight away" said Falcon

Falcon dialled his house number and in two seconds his mum picked up.

"Falcon you rang me I knew you would" said Falcon's mum

"Hi mum how you doing" said Falcon

"I'm great and hello Mincinno I see your fur is nice and shiny " said Falcon's mum

"Mum let me show you my Pokemon" said Falcon

"Great" said Falcon's mum

"We have Purrloin, Sewaddle and Pidove" said Falcon

"Wow your Pokemon are healthy as can be" said Falcon's mum

"Thank you mum" said Falcon

"Now go on you don't want to miss out on what Accumula Town has to offer" said Falcon's mum starting to cry a little

"Bye mum" said Falcon

Falcon's mum hung up, Falcon felt really bad for his mum she was on her own.

Just then Nurse Joy came over.

"By any chance is your Purrloin a girl" asked Nurse Joy

"Of course" said Falcon

"Well your mum is upset because she has no one to look after" said Nurse Joy

"I kind off got that but where does Purrloin come into this" asked Falcon

"Well why don't you give Purrloin to your mum" said Nurse Joy

"Great idea I'll give my mum a ring" said Falcon running off

After a while Falcon came back holding Purrloin's pokeball, he bent down onto one knew a picked Purrloin up, Purrloin had said that she'd go to live with Falcon's mum.

After the transfer was complete Purrloin and Falcon's mum waved goodbye for now and begun her new life with someone who would look after her and love her just like Falcon.

Falcon knew that Purrloin would be able to battle any time if he needed her.


End file.
